split_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Bureaucracy
Below is a list of offices and senior appointed ranks. Offices may include many additional titles and appointments themselves which are not listed for the sake of brevity. The Admiralty See also: Galian Military Office Structure * Imperial Navy ** Imperial Army *** Office of Army Command **** Sub-Office for Radiological Warfare ** Office of Imperial Forces *** Office of the Crown Admiral **** Sub-Office of Fleet Command ***** Flag Offices **** Sub-Office of Equipment & Requisition **** Sub-Office of Communications **** Adjunct to the Crown Admiral *** Force Command **** Crown Strategy Office ***** Sub-Office of Logistics and Support Operations *** Office of Military Psychology **** Director of Military Psychology **** Sub-Office of Psychological Warfare * Knight Orders ** Order of the Imperial Cross ** Order of the Emerald Knights ** The Seraphs of Avelania ** The Circle of the Rose ** The Imperial Combat Society * Admiralty Military Intelligence (AMI) * Special Office for Force Management The Chancellery Office Structure * Office of the Imperial Chancellor ** Office of the Keeper of the Seals (Vice-Chancellor) *** Crown Communications Commission **** Office of the Crown Censor ** Sub-Office of Domestic Intelligence *** Department of Communications Control *** Special Office for Protocol **** Sub-Office on Procedure and Norms ** Crown Diplomatic Service *** Crown Embassy Staff *** Crown Translation Service *** Diplomatic Guard ** Super-Department for Holding and Land Services *** Department of Assignments and Grants **** Office of the Lands Censor ***** Office of the High Auditor ****** Crown Register *** Department on Terraformation and Ecological System **** Office of Terraformation ***** Sub-Office for Candidate Selection ***** Sub-Office **** Office of Ecological Systems ***** Sub-Office for Environmental Systems Analysis * Imperial Aviation-Astronautic Agency ** Flight Command Directory *** Office of the Flight Command Director *** Astronautic Landing Services ** Office of the Crown Astronomer *** Sub-Office of the Master of Charts *** Ministry of Stellar Navigation **** Galian Surveyors Corps * Office of the Crown Courts ** Office of the High Prefect ** Sub-Office of Imperial Courts *** Department of Detainment, Holding, and Remuneration The Treasury Office Structure * Office of the Treasurer ** Super-Department of the Crown Treasury and Services *** Department of the Imperial Mint and Currency **** Office of Collections and Dues **** Office of Debts and Obligations **** The Imperial Mint of Galia ***** Office of the Director of the Imperial Mint ***** Ministry of Exchange and Currency Services ***** Sub-Office of Mint Analytics *** Department of Payments and Issuance **** Office of the Crown Paymaster **** Sub-Department on Crown Debt ***** Office on Obligations ***** Office on Issuance ****** Crown Collections Service ***** Office of the Debt-Treasurer *** Department of Treasury Service **** Galian Crown Postal Service ***** Office of the Lord Post-Master ****** Sub-Office of the Nobiliary Relay Service ***** Office of the Post-Monitor ****** Post Security Service * Department of the Interior ** Office of Minerals and Natural Resources ** Office of Agriculture and Produce ** Agency for Land Management *** Prefects for Urban District *** Prefects for Rural District * Corporate Directory ** Director of the Crown Corporation System *** Undersecretary to the Director *** Committee on Distributions ** Sub-Office on Oversight and Accountability *** Industrial Standards Agency ** Charter Office *** Intendant of Charters *** Office of Patents, Charters, and Provisions **** Imperial Patent Office **** Corporate Registry *** Imperial Security Ratings Board * Treasury Super-Department of Statistics, Analytics, and Informatics ** Department of Imperial Statistics *** Office of the Crown Calculator **** Sub-Office of Labor Statistics **** Sub-Office of Health Statistics ** Department of Information Analysis *** Office of Demography *** Crown Economics Office ** Department of General Informatics *** Office of Statistics Science *** Crown Technical Office **** Committee on Automation and VI Integration **** Committee on Modernization The Imperial Household See also: House De Abiret The Galian Imperial Household represents both the personal staff of the Imperial Family, as well as the various Offices, Departments, and Private Holdings of the Imperial Family. Though it is by far the smallest of the Imperial Bureaucracies appointments to the Imperial Household can carry an immense amount of prestige, high pensions, and even immensely valuable ennoblement. Nepotism, and Patronage-Payment entitlements are especially rife within the Imperial Household, however, as the Imperial Family historically has chosen to keep a close entourage of loyalists to safeguard the stability of the household, and titles have historically been used as a form of legalized bribery to keep subjects of wavering allegiance in line. Office Structure * The Imperial Household Office ** Office of Crown Forces *** Imperial Fleet Command **** Rate Admiral of the Crown Fleet ***** Flag Office of the Crown Fleet ****** First Adjunct **** Marshal of The Crown Infantry ***** Flag Office of the Crown Infantry ****** First Adjunct *** Imperial Guard **** Emperor's Guard **** Princess' Guard **** Capital Police ***** Section 12 *** Crown Standard Bearer **** Admiral Consultant **** General Consultant ** Office of the Chamberlain *** Sub-Office of the House Treasury *** Office of Imperial Advisers **** Attaché to Terra **** Attaché to Avelania **** Attaché to the Senate *** Imperial Attendants *** Master of Ceremonies *** Sub-Office of Estate Services **** Crown Uscher ***** Imperial Maids ***** Imperial Kitchen ***** Crown Squire ***** Imperial Archive ****** Crown Historian ******* Imperial Scribes ******* House Archivist **** Office of the Warden of the Lands ***** Sub-Office of the Spring Warden ***** Sub-Office of the Autumn Warden ***** Wardeners *** Imperial Chapel *** Secretary to the Emperor ** Crown Media Office *** Office of the Crown Herald **** Crown Herald ***** Master of Arms ***** House Pursuivant ** Crown Medical Office *** Office of the Crown Physician ** Office of the Crown Regent *** Secretary to the Crown Regent ** Office of the Imperial Crown *** Sub Office of the Chief Counsel *** Crown Legal Office **** Per System Sub Office The Senate * General Chamber of the Senate of Galia * The National Intelligence Service (NIS) Low Court Titles Many of the of positions in the Imperial Bureaucracy exist within the courts of the Empire's many Vassal-Nobles, particularly those of the Arch-Dukes and Grand Dukes. These positions often are directly involved in the management of these noble's holdings, and households, but can include other titles. Included is a generic list of offices that are commonly found, though each Bureaucracy will be different based on the possessions, and management style of the noble in question. * Count Marshal